


Aftershow

by i_dwell_in_darkness



Category: British Actor RPF, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tobias Menzies, Bromance, Couch Sex, Coworkers - Freeform, Dom Sam Heughan, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Sam Heughan, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital, RPF, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Tobias Menzies, Top Sam Heughan, Trailer Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/i_dwell_in_darkness
Summary: Sam and Tobias confront the tension between them after shooting Episode 16





	Aftershow

Sam sighed as he reclined in front of his vanity, avoiding his own reflection. The day’s shoot had ended over an hour ago, but he still wore only his boxers and a silken robe. He felt dirty: not just physically—although the literal dirt encrusting him would take a week to scrub off—but mentally as well.

He reached down to open one of the drawers and pulled out a glass and his not-so-secret stash of scotch. He poured himself a shot and immediately took it, then refilled his glass.

As he did, he glanced up at the mirror for the first time in hours: his hair was greasy and tangled, his eyes were bloodshot, and his brow was furrowed. He appeared to have aged ten years since this morning.

It had been a long day.

Today they had finally finished filming the Episode 16 flashbacks. He had spent the past two days holed up in that austere dungeon, exposed and grubby. Although the set bustled with crew, whose eyes were all on him, he felt isolated.

Everyone had been somber but encouraging, especially Caitriona. She had come to watch and always gave him a big hug at the end of each scene. But it felt as though they were all walking on eggshells around him, as if he were fragile; in some ways, he felt that he was.

It had become increasingly difficult to separate his mind from Jamie’s during these scenes. He supposed it was a sign of good acting. However, it was taking its toll.

Sam sipped at the scotch contemplatively for a few minutes until he heard a knock at the trailer’s door; he set down his glass then stood and begrudgingly went to answer it.

“Oh, Tobi, it’s ye,” Sam said, relieved. If there were anyone who could understand what he was going through, it was Tobias. His role might be different, but Sam knew that he was under just as much pressure.

Unlike Sam, Tobias had cleaned up since the shoot and was wearing a grey tee and some dark slim jeans.

“Hey Sammy, how you holding up?”

“Ye know, as well as I can,” Sam answered. “But never mind that. Come in; have a drink.”

Tobias smiled and closed the door behind him.

Sam grabbed another glass as Tobias sat down on the sofa, and he poured him some scotch.

“Thanks,” Tobias said, taking the drink and swallowing it as swiftly as Sam had. Sam smirked but poured him another, and Tobias responded, “It’s just been one of those days, hasn’t it?”

“Aye, it has.”

“You look like hell, by the way.”

“So do ye,” Sam lied. In fact, he looked as dapper as always, if not a little tired.

They both laughed. For the next couple of hours, they would drink and talk about anything other than the scenes that they were shooting. Slowly, their prattle died down, and they sat in silence for a while before Tobias spoke again.

“You’ve been doing an incredible job; we all think so… Cait especially. She told me how impressed she is with you.”

“I couldna do it without ye, Tobs.”

He meant it. Before shooting had begun, they had spent a lot of time one-on-one: reading through their scripts, making notes, and offering each other suggestions.

Sam had been nervous about this block. Although he had done scenes with men before, he had never shot anything like this. Nor had Tobias, but he had been unflappable; somehow he always knew what Sam needed, whether it be reassurance or some space.

Tobias reached over, put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and gave him a gentle pat. “We’ll get through this together.”

It was hot in the small trailer from the drink and the laughter. Sam felt a flush creeping up his neck at Tobias’s touch, and he rubbed it self-consciously. He could feel himself getting hard, too; wearing that damned cock-sock all day certainly hadn’t helped.

Och! What was wrong with him? This was Tobias; this was his coworker—not that that ever deterred him with Caitriona, he mused, but still… And for god’s sake, he and Tobias had spent most the day all-but-naked lying next to each other. Why was he feeling so embarrassed from a simple touch?

“Tobias, I…” Sam trailed off.

Despite their opposing roles, the two of them had gotten on quite well over the course of the season. However, these most recent scenes had strained things between them—and made them so damned awkward!

This was the most intimately he had ever worked with another man, and it made him feel… well, he wasn’t exactly sure how he was feeling. But he knew that he had never felt this way about a guy before. It wasn’t that he had a problem with it; it just had never crossed his mind—until now.

Tobias seemed to sense his internal struggle. “What do you need, Sam?” he asked softly, wearing a half-smile.

“I need… control; to not have ter listen to anyone else.”

“Cait could give you that,” Tobias suggested.

It was true. On a handful occasions during the season, the two of them had worked out their on-screen sexual tensions off screen. But it wasn’t his and Caitriona’s relationship that hung in the balance now. They would easily resume their previous rapport within the next few days as they shot Jamie and Claire’s reconciliation. And if he were honest with himself, she was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

So, Sam finally said, “No… I need it from ye.”

Tobias didn’t miss a beat. “Then take it.”

Sam nodded and reached a hand out and touched Tobias’s cheek. Their eyes locked, then both pairs closed, and they leaned in to each other slowly. Sam’s scruff bristled against the lines carved around Tobias’s mouth.

Sam kissed tentatively at first. But gradually, he began to swipe his tongue across Tobias’s lips. Unlike in their scenes together, Tobias allowed Sam to take the lead, only parting his lips when Sam’s tongue had fully explored them.

It was different, Sam thought, kissing a man; his lips were thinner, but his jaw, firmer. He tasted the scotch on Tobias’s breath, which mingled with the aroma of his cologne and natural musk. He felt the other man’s Adam’s apple bob against his own.

Sam stood from his chair and climbed over to straddle Tobias on the sofa. As they kissed more deeply, Sam’s lips moved from Tobias’s mouth to his chin. He started kissing and then sucking at his neck, firmly enough to leave a reddened mark.

Next Sam reached down and pulled Tobias’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He continued kissing his neck, then moved downward and began to swirl his tongue around his nipples, which prickled at the attention.

Tobias sighed and asked, a bit breathless, “Have you ever been with a bloke before?”

Sam answered between licks, “Not off screen, no.”

“Could’ve fooled me”

“Ha. How ‘bout yerself?”

“A couple times.”

“Top or bottom?” Sam asked mischievously.

Tobias winked, “Both.”

They both laughed. Then Sam growled, “Well, tonight, ye’ll do as I say,” and he swooped in for another kiss.

They had begun to grind their hips against each other, and Sam could feel the other man’s hardness through his jeans against his own.

Sam reached down and fumbled with Tobias’s fly then pulled off his jeans. Tobias was wearing a sleek pair of briefs that sat low on his hips and revealed a sizeable bulge. Sam’s robe had slipped off too, so they continued to kiss clad only in their underwear.

Sam started to tease his way down Tobias’s chest and stomach with his lips, but he stopped short of his crotch. He stood up and said, “Come here. Get on your knees.”

Tobias obeyed, kneeling in front of Sam, who had started to pull off his boxers. Sam took a step forward with his cock in hand, and Tobias bent forward to meet him.

“That sock doesn’t do you justice,” Tobias remarked. He took Sam’s length in his hand and started to stroke him. His hands were large and strong—nothing like a lass’s delicate touch.

The tip of Sam’s cock had begun to ooze precum, and Tobias leaned in and placed his lips on it, lapping at the slickness. Slowly—achingly slowly—he took more and more of Sam in his mouth and down his throat. He caressed his inner thighs and fondled his balls as he sucked, and Sam began to moan.

“Ye sure ken how to suck a cock,” Sam panted. Tobias glanced up and winked again as he continued to pleasure him.

God, did he ever. Sam was beginning to wonder just how many “a couple times” was, as much as he was capable of thought at the moment. But at this point, he no longer cared. He reached down and clutched at Tobias’s short hair, desperate to draw him closer.

Tobias worked deftly, applying suction and pressure. Sam felt every fold of his mouth, every undulation of his tongue, even his teeth raking relentlessly along his length. He recognized himself teetering on the edge, starting to lose control as his hips began to buck of their own accord. _Not yet,_ Sam thought. He wanted more.

So just as he was about to come, Sam pulled away, withdrawing himself from Tobias’s mouth red, pulsating, and slathered in spit.

Tobias took this in stride, licking his lips and smiling up at Sam. “Well, how was that?”

“I thought my heart was going ta burst!” Sam quoted.

Tobias snickered. “So…?”

Sam gave him a devilish look and answered, “Oh, I’m no’ done with ye yet. Take off yer pants.”

Tobias grinned and stood, pulling off his briefs to reveal his own cock, which was nearly as big as Sam’s.

Sam stepped toward him, and they kissed again hungrily. As they did, their cocks pressed against each other between them. Sam tasted himself on Tobias as he kissed him—he had done so before on any number of lass’s lips after getting head, but the flavor of it on Tobias’s mouth was… delectable.

Sam teased his way down Tobias’s neck and chest again, stooping and going lower this time. He left a trail of kisses down his navel and nibbled at the silhouette of his pelvic bones. Sam felt Tobias’s hand hovering over his head of curls, eager to run his fingers through them but leaving it to Sam to decide how to proceed.

Sam knelt and leaned his head toward Tobias’s crotch. Most lasses he had been with were waxed, so he enjoyed inhaling the musky, primal scent of Tobias buried in his dark pubic hair.

He had never come close to having a cock in his mouth, even that one time during university when he was under the delusion that he was flexible enough to try auto-fellatio. So, he started cautiously, stroking Tobias as he would himself and licking the head.

Tobias sighed as Sam flicked his tongue lightly along his length. Sam continued to tease him for a bit, using the subtle motions that he knew lasses liked. They were obviously effective on Tobias too, who had begun to pant and squirm.

As Sam sensed that he was getting close, he stopped, standing to kiss him again fiercely. He nipped Tobias’s ear and whispered gruffly, “Now, back on the couch. And get on yer hands and knees.”

As Tobias got situated, Sam went over to his vanity, dug around, and retrieved a bottle of lube. He walked back over to Tobias, who was kneeling with his thighs spread, and took an admiring look at him.

“Ye know, I hadn’t noticed what a nice arse you have,” Sam commented as he touched Tobias’s cheeks. “Never noticed any man’s arse, for that matter,” he chuckled, “but as far as men’s arses go…”

Tobias burst out laughing. “You are ridiculous sometimes, Sammy.”

“Ye won’t be makin’ fun of me, will ye?” Sam asked playfully. “I’ll have to punish ye fer that.” He gave each of Tobias’s cheeks a slap.

Tobias hummed as Sam alternated between caressing and spanking him, continuing until Tobias’s arse was blotched with red.

“Do ye like that?” Sam asked in a low voice, “Or was I too hard on you?”

He leaned down and planted kisses on Tobias’s cheeks, then nestled his face between them. Tobias moaned as Sam started to lick between his balls and arse and his hole.

After a few minutes, Sam took the bottle of lube and dispensed a generous amount of it on his fingers. He had played with lasses’ like this before and knew to start gently, so he took one finger and slowly inserted it into Tobias, eliciting a sigh: “God…”

Several minutes and two more fingers later, Tobias was more than ready, “Are you going to fuck me, or what?”

Sam was ready too; he had been stroking himself with his other hand the whole time and his cock was throbbing. “Dinna forget who’s in charge here,” he warned. He applied more lube and slowly guided himself into Tobias.

“Fuck! Sam,” Tobias exclaimed.

Sam gave him a couple minutes to adjust but soon started thrusting, first slowly but quickly accelerating. Tobias was right along with him, moving his hips in time with Sam’s thrusts.

It didn’t take them long before they were both grunting and gasping and crying each other’s names.

Sam felt all the tension from the past two days—from all season long, really—boiling deep within his gut. Tobias erupted first, thighs convulsing and arsehole clenching tighter than Sam thought possible. The spasms quickly brought him to his own climax, and they came to each other with garbled groans.

As the waves of pleasure finally calmed, Sam pulled out and flopped over on the couch beside Tobias, who had managed to roll onto his back before collapsing as well. They lay next to each other, huffing and panting. Both of them were drenched in sweat and sticky with lube and cum.

Basking in the ecstasy, Sam smiled. It felt so much better; there were no spectators, no personas, no scripts… It was just him and Tobias. He no longer felt weak or dirty. And finally, he knew that everything between them would be okay.

Sam propped himself up and leaned over to Tobias, who had closed his eyes but was smiling too. Sam nipped at his ear again and whispered, “Thank ye, Tobi. I needed that.”

Tobias opened his eyes, looked at Sam, and replied huskily, “So did I.”

They hugged, then Sam lay back and Tobias rested his head on his burly chest. They remained there for a while before Sam reluctantly glanced over at the clock. “Och! It’s past midnight. I’ve got scenes tomorrow at eight.”

“Ooh, sorry. I didn’t intend to keep you so long,” Tobias apologized.

But Sam chuckled, “Ah, it’s nothing. Besides, I woudna have traded any amount of sleep for this.”

“Neither would I.” Both laughed again. Tobias stood then gathered his clothes and pulled them on. He went over to Sam one last time and gave him a quick kiss. “Next time, let’s not wait a whole season to try that, eh?” he teased. “I’ll see you around, Sammy.”

The trailer door closed with a clank as Tobias exited. _No, definitely not,_ Sam agreed silently. In fact, he hoped to try it again very soon.


End file.
